halloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Greg Pikitis
"Greg Pikitis" is the first Halloween episode of Parks and Recreation. It originally aired on in the United States on October 29, 2009. Synopsis Leslie attempts to catch a suspected teenage vandal in the act of defacing a public statue. Meanwhile, Ann throws a Halloween party, which turns out to be very boring until Tom livens it up. Plot Leslie (Amy Poehler) visits the Pawnee high school to confront Greg Pikitis (Cody Klop), a teenager who she describes as her "arch-nemesis". Leslie warns Greg she knows he vandalizes the town's statue of Mayor Percy every Halloween, but that she will be watching him closely and will catch him this year. Greg casually denies having any such plans. At the Pawnee town hall, Ann (Rashida Jones) talks excitedly about her upcoming Halloween party. She asks the others not to mention it to Tom (Aziz Ansari), but she is disappointed to learn Jerry (Jim O'Heir) has already told him. That night, Leslie watches Greg with the help of her boyfriend, Pawnee police officer Dave Sanderson (Louis C.K.), while Andy (Chris Pratt), who now has a part-time job with the parks department, guards the statue. Ann's party is off to a boring start and she soon begins to fear it will be a failure altogether. When Tom and his wife Wendy (Jama Williamson) arrive, however, Tom spices up the party by turning the living room into a dance floor. The party is soon a big hit, and Ann thanks Tom profusely. Wendy tells Ron (Nick Offerman) she knows Ron learned her marriage to Tom was a "green card marriage" to keep her from being deported to Canada, and thanks him for his discretion. She tells him they will soon be able to divorce without raising any suspicions, unaware that Tom is visibly upset about it. After watching Greg for hours, Leslie and Dave decide to go to Ann's party. They stop at the parks department to get Leslie's costume, only to find the office has been toilet papered and vandalized. Leslie immediately suspects Greg, even though they had been watching him all night. Dave reluctantly agrees to bring Greg in for questioning, but Greg insists he is innocent. Andy comes in and questions Greg, pretending to be an FBI agent named Burt Macklin, but Greg is so mean to him Andy soon starts crying. Greg's mother eventually arrives and takes him away after threatening to report the trio for holding her son without proof of his guilt. Later, Andy helps Leslie clean the parks office and, after a few beers, they decide to toilet paper Greg's house. Dave arrives in his police car and tells them he had been called to stop them. When an unfamiliar woman comes out of the house, Leslie thinks she has toilet papered the wrong house. However, the woman reveals she is Greg's actual mother, and that Greg hired a "fake mother" off of Craigslist to get him out of trouble. When she realizes Greg is not home, Leslie believes he is vandalizing the mayor statue. They go to the statue and catch Greg in the process; although Leslie wishes to have him "locked up," Dave points out he is still a minor and will likely only receive probation. Later, Leslie wonders how Greg managed to trash the parks department. The episode ends with a flashback showing Greg sneaking into the department disguised as a janitor, hiding in a dumpster until everybody leaves, then vandalizing the office. Category:Episodes Category:Originally aired on NBC Category:2009 releases